


Winter Time: The Schnees

by TeamWhiteRose100



Series: RWBY Seasons [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Brainwashing, Dom Willow Schnee, Dom/sub, F/F, Mind breaks, Mistress, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Sub Penny Polendina, Sub Weiss Schnee, Sub Winter Schnee, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWhiteRose100/pseuds/TeamWhiteRose100
Summary: Hi. This is the beginning of a new tale for a different remnant. For starters, Salem and Ozpin never existed so the events of RWBY never played out and our main girls never met but this is a lewd world where 95% of the population is females and Dom/Sub relationships take up about 80% of the world but let us not forget the four seasons my friends and in the time of winter, a certain Willow Schnee is feeling lonely.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina/Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Willow Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Willow Schnee/Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee, Willow Schnee/Penny Polendina, Willow Schnee/Winter Schnee, Willow Schnee/Winter Schnee/Weiss Schnee/Penny Polendina
Series: RWBY Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Winter's A Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bumblebee's Pet Bull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731468) by [Starkiller141](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141). 



**Winter's POV***

I barely breathed out, "...Wh…Wha?... What the fuck..." as I began to wake up.

The satisfied voice of Mother directly in my ear said, "Oh good, you're finally awake, Winter. I was beginning to worry.". 

I roared out, "What? What the hell?! Where am I?! What the fuck! Why am I naked, Mother?! What’s happening to me?!" as I tried to cover my naked body to no avail.

I was currently kneeling on a raised platform with a Sybian in between my spread legs, and I felt the vibrator penetrating deep inside of my pussy and ass.

My legs were tied down to the platform at my knees and just above my foot with tight straps as my thighs were strapped to the sides of the bolted-down Sybian with metal lockings. 

My arms were held and spread apart by ceiling-mounted chains that kept my arms up at all times.

In my futile attempts to cover myself, I gritted my teeth as I pulled on the chains above me and shook my legs with all my strength. 

I felt the vibrator in my pussy and ass which caused me to squeal. 

My cheeks went red with embarrassment at the sudden pleasure I felt within. 

Mother in the earmuffs said, "Oh, just your reprogramming device for the next few days or weeks until it reprograms you and you learn who you truly serve.". 

I roared out, "Listen! Mother! I don't care what the fuck you think you're going to do to me, but I can promise you I’ll tear your world apart!". 

I frantically looked around to gauge my surroundings only to find that I was in a doorless black room, a dim light above my head, and a very large flat-screen TV directly in front of me.

Mother said, “Your mine now Winter... at least, for now. Once your conditioning and reprogramming are complete, you'll live out the rest of your days in near utter bliss under Mommy’s care. But that's later. For now, you are indeed mine and I say let your conditioning begin." and the earmuffs were quickly replaced with the sound of TV static.

Matching the sound was the very wall-sized TV in front of me as it turned on but only displayed static as if it was on the wrong input or something.

I once again frantically looked around, as a deep fear overtook my body as it was soaked in fear. 

My heart was racing, my eyes jetting around incessantly, looking for the smallest hope of flaws in my restraints or the room itself. 

Soon enough I started to calm down and breathe easier as the calming static sound flowed into my ears and began to wash away my stress. 

The static showed on the screen combined with the constant numb static sound flowing from the ear-muffs lulled in my mind and body into a state of simply no stress. 

The Sybian between my legs started up and I felt it begin to vibrate intensely.

I wanted to do a lot of things but I couldn't.

I remained motionless, unable to turn my head, only blink, but even that felt out of my control. 

All I could do was be still and silent as the continuously calming sound and look of what I believed to be regular TV static played while I was unable to even fight my body on just how much I enjoyed the forced vibrations in my pussy as my face faded into a near lifeless facial expression as the static continued playing.

I started to near my orgasm as the Sybian between my legs had been claiming my pussy for the last 10 minutes and was nearing total domination. 

I desperately wanted to fight the feeling of lust, but for some reason, I couldn’t look away or fight the static.

I was ready to embrace the sexual release being filed into my mind from the static on screen and in my ears as the bland sound had altered ever so slightly in a way that both calmed me.

My lower half began to grind on the Sybian, squeezing even more friction from the sex-machine.

For a moment, I felt like I shouldn't give in to my need for an orgasm, but that moment quickly passed and I readied myself for what felt like would be one of the greatest orgasms of my life. 

My eyes closed shut and I opened my mouth wide and let out the neediest moan of my life, but then it all stopped.

The vibrations, my body gyrating on the sex machine, but not my need to orgasm.

I screamed internally at the sudden pause as my body was once again taken control of by the static just before my complete release. 

Now I was in utter need and desperation for the slightest touch or shift, but my body was out of my control, my lower lips almost tingle, but besides that, I couldn't move a muscle.

The word, "Regret" echoed suddenly through the headphones while the static continued to play in the background.

I asked, "What?" as my eyes slowly opened again out of my control, forcing me to look upon the wall-sized TV that displayed an actual image for once.

It was a picture of Mother.

The robotic voice said, "You regret not being her sex slave, you regret not being fucked by this woman. You regret leaving home.".

I asked, "W-what?" as I continued to breathe hot heavy breaths as my body was still coming down from its sexual high.

The robotic voice said, "You regret not doing what she says. You regret having the free will to deny her.". 

Before I could fully accept what was asked of me, the Sybian turned on again.

The robotic voice yelled, "Regret. You feel it towards her and wish to serve her in any way she commands you.". 

I moaned out, "I-I-aaahhhhh... PLEAAAAASE!!" as I neared my previously denied orgasm.

The robotic voice said, "You will not orgasm till you admit regret and give in to your Mommy's will." as the vibration level on the Sybian started to die down, leaving me in a state of pleasure hell.

Finally understanding what was being asked of me, I gritted my teeth and yelled out, “E-Even though sh-she’s my Mother, I-I w-will never give in!”. 

The Sybian stopped dead, the automated voice did not respond, and even the background static ceased.

After a few self-satisfied seconds of silence for me, Mother said, "Good.".

I asked, "Good?". 

Mother said, "Yes, I was so afraid that you would break too easily and would be begging like the nice sex slave and you'll soon be ready serve me on your knees, but I'm happy to see that there's more fun to be had with you, Winter. I have all the time in the world to make you perfect for me. And believe me, Winter, when you’re reprogrammed, you’ll be perfect.".

I angrily shouted, "You're a crazy bitch, Mom! I'll make you pay and-" and I was stopped mid threat because of the static starting up again, along with the TV going back to its strictly TV static show.

The Sybian started up its vibrations and slowly had my body sweating and straining for breath as my eyes stared forward to the screen with an empty look. 

The complete opposite to me regretting what I said.

Perhaps I did feel some regret for Mother, I mean she probably is lonely.

**1 Hour Later***

I moaned out, "I... f-feeling bad about what I did to her. No! I will never regret leaving home in order to join the military. Mother doe-NEVER will own me... It's-aaaahhhh! Mmmmm... fuck me...” as the vibrator within my body hummed away while the static continued to play through the headphones and on the screen, she couldn't look away from.  
I moaned out, "But she is... good looking... Beautiful... maybe I should... No! I can’t give in! But this would be wrong, wouldn't it? Not serving her as a good and loyal daughter on my knees... Wait, what? That's... where did that come from?".

**1 More Hour Later***

I moaned out, "I won't regret... anything... I won't... but maybe... maybe just a few things. I know she’s probably good in bed...NNNNNGGAAAHHH! Don't lose your head over this Winter. R-Remember your training. This... vibrator is just making you confused! I-I don't regret a thing! I-I won't even act like a sex slave for anyone! Just… stay focused Winter... Just, think about what you'll do once this is over. Fuck Mother till she’s ruined... then in reverse. Force Mother to eat me out, make her feel pain if she disobeys. Kiss her when she’s hurt. Kneel before her when she commands it. Have my legs spread wide whenever Mother rams Inside me. I-I'll fuck fuck bloody. I-I'll make love to her. I'll let her use me however she sees fit... I'll... wait... wait wait wait... I... what? No. NO! As if! I-I'd... maybe.”.

**3 Hours Later***

I moaned out, "Not that I'd… actually want to know... but... how... would it feel to be there with her? How smooth is her pale white tanned skin I wonder? How tight are her muscles? How would she taste? Th-that is if I were to eat her out... which... which I wouldn't... no, that's a lie, I-I'd hope for her to let me eat her out. Yeah. I'd hope for her to ride my face and tongue like no tomorrow. I'd beg her to fuck me with all her might, to ruin me, to control me, to dominate my lonely life... Yeah, I'd... I'd beg her to control me... if she’d let me, oh goddesses I hope she uses me.".

**5 Hours Later***

I moaned out, “I hurt her? Oh goddesses, I did... how badly? Oh goddesses it doesn't matter! I hurt her! She’s so beautiful and I hurt her by not submitting! That's why I'm being continuously punished... I hurt this wonderful woman who loved and cherished me... I deserve this, I deserve this!" as I had control of my body again. 

**8 Hours Later***

I moaned out, "Mommy is perfect. Mommy is beautiful. Incredible. I-I want to kiss her. Touch her. Lick her. Worship her. Please her. Obey her... but... but I hurt her so much by making her wait for me to come home. I don't deserve to even be her sex slave! Though... if I were somehow still given such an honor, I would serve her undyingly, to the best of my abilities and utterly be... hers. I would! I would serve her however she asked! Please let me! Please let me make-up for the horrible time I’ve wasted for her! This punishment isn't enough! I need to be her sex slave! Her sex slave!".   
Suddenly, my hands were finally released from the chains above and my arms fell to my sides. 

I heard Mommy say, “Come upstairs to my room, Winter.”.

I excitedly got up and slowly made my way out of the room.

**A Few Minutes Later***

**Willow’s POV***

I soon found myself leaning above Winter's bent over body and I lined up my Glyph constructed White Glyph Dildo with her wet dripping pussy begging for my attention.

I seductively asked, "Now... How badly do you need it, Winter?".

Winter needfully begged, "Oh, I need it sooo badly, Mommy! I need a rough fucking after all these years! I need you inside of me, Mommy! I need to feel your White Glyph Dildo use my pussy! Oh, please! Please fuck me, Mommy!”.

I said, “Don’t worry, Winter, we’ll give you a good fucking so you feel right again.” and just as I finished saying that, I thrust downward and speared Winter’s quivering pussy with my White Glyph Dildo.

I immediately bit down on my bottom lip as I entered Winter's tight pussy. 

I moaned at the sensation I had not been used to yet, which I counted as a good thing. 

Winter had her tongue hanging out while her eyes started rolling up into her skull. 

Our hot and sweaty bodies slamming against each other was the only sound heard, both of us craving the other's flesh against each other evermore.

I felt Winter's folds tighten up moderately and I continued to plow her.

The two of us were in this position for several minutes before I was finally at her limit.

I roared out, "Oh-oh fuck, here it comes Winter! I’m cumming!” as I unloaded my cum into her underused pussy.

Winter screamed, "Oh yes Mommy!”.

I continued to pump in and out of Winter's still eager pussy for several minutes, wanting to ride out the incredible feeling of Winter's spasming pussy convulse around my White Glyph Dildo.

A Few Minutes Later*

After Winter came off her ecstasy high I thrust forward, driving my White Glyph Dildo back deep into Winter's dripping pussy again.

Winter cried out, “Oh, yes Mommy!” and I moaned feeling her inner walls being spread by my White Glyph Dildo.

Winter wrapped her arms and legs around my body to force even more of my White Glyph Dildo into her pussy like a good girl.

I kept heavily and forcefully thrusting into Winter’s pussy and I purred, "I’m so, so sorry you have a tight pussy! I take it that it's from not having Mommy use it! See, I’m more of an ass and boob kinda gal myself, Winter! So it looks like I'm gonna have quite a bit of work breaking your pussy in, aren’t I, my dear beautiful Winter?". 

Winter cried out, "Y-Yes Mommy! I’m an ass and boob kinda girl too! B-But p-please, take as long as you want to break my pussy in, Mommy!". 

I smiled and said, "Oh I absolutely intend to, Winter!" as I continued to jackhammer my White Glyph Dildo into Winter's tight pussy, getting deeper and deeper with every thrust.

Winter screamed out as she finally came to orgasm around my hard and still thrusting White Glyph Dildo.

Winter took an even firmer hold of my body as her own went into near orgasmic shock. 

Her body shook in pleasure as she cummed around my White Glyph Dildo, though what kept this going for several more minutes was me refusing to stop thrusting. 

I kept on thrusting, even smiling at Winter as her eyes tried to roll up into her head while her tongue was hanging out of her mouth loosely. 

It took a while but I was finally brought to my own orgasm, the second one.

I moaned, "Here I come again Winter! I’m about to cum again! Be sure to take it all in!”. 

Winter screamed, "Oh yes please Mommy! Please cum inside me! Please fill my pussy with your cum again!". 

Not to disappoint her, and I hilted my entire 20-inch White Glyph Dildo deep within Winter's pussy before finally cumming, and I flooded her pussy with warm and filling cum again. 

I maintained my composure, wanting to seem strong for her.

I also wanted to enjoy the sight of Winter screaming out in pure bliss as we were sent to unimaginable levels of ecstasy.

After nearly a full minute of letting my cum drain directly into Winter's pussy, I finally pulled out of her.

I flipped her onto all fours and I firmly gripped Winter's raised ass and sent all 20-inches of my White Glyph Dildo into her beautiful firm and fuckable ass.

Naturally, Winter let out a loud and incredibly needy moan, fitting for such a beautiful woman.

I thrust forward quickly and roughly, still wanting to get out some much needed horny embrace.

Of course, I knew I had all the time in the world for that now, but what’s a bit of extra roughness here and there. 

Without any warning, I hilted my pulsating White Glyph Dildo fully within Winter's ass. 

We both reached our orgasms again, and it only seemed like quiet ones with my ability to keep my composure and with Winter's moans being muffled by her biting her own lip.

Once I was certain my cum had drained enough into Winter's ass, I simply pulled out and rested on my back and Winter moved to seat herself on my White Glyph Dildo. 

In one swift fall, Winter took my 20-inches inside of her pussy.

Winter cried out, "Ah! O-Oh fuck yeah!" and I felt her walls spread. 

I moaned, “That's right Winter, bounce on my lap!" and I moved my hands to Winter’s luscious hips, helping her bounce up and down on my White Glyph Dildo.

Winter cried out, “A-Ah! M-Mommy! Your White Glyph Dildo feels so good inside me!" as she continued to gyrate her hips, the friction of my White Glyph Dildo inside her, rubbing along and against her inner walls.

She kept bouncing up and down on my groin. 

I teased, "Oh Winter... you feel so good wrapped around Mommy..." as I moved one hand up to start groping Winter’s big bouncing breasts.

Winter screamed, "Thank you, Mommy! I-I love bouncing your White Glyph Dildo into me! I love you and your White Glyph Dildo!" as she orgasmed.

I roared out, "I love you too Winter! I love you so much! I'm cumming baby girl!" as I thrust up into her perfectly toned body while pulling down Winter’s hips onto my groin, getting my White Glyph Dildo even deeper into her.

Her pussy tightened around my White Glyph Dildo again in an attempt to squeeze as much cum from me as possible.

An action I was very grateful for. 

We both huffed and focused on regaining our breath. 

Our bodies were still connected, my White Glyph Dildo still in her pussy, we were one. 

My view was so great though.

Winter, my breathtaking toned ass fuck fuckable daughter, still firmly seated on my lap with my magical White Glyph Dildo still deep inside her underused pussy. 

Her white hair fluttered in the air as the wind from outside flew in like a natural breeze, proving to me that she was beauty incarnate. 

Her firm big breasts and toned abs, covered in hot incestuous fueled sweat, glistened in the moon's light rays that just made through the slightly opened window. 

Finally, there were those mind broken icy-blue eyes, staring back down at me, despite the fact that we were both breathing heavy, I could tell those eyes were hungry for more, and I was happy to provide.

I said, “How about we rest and I’ll give you a nice shower and you can help me with breakfast.”.

Winter smiled sexually before slowly pulling her pussy off my White Glyph Dildo.

I rested my White Glyph Dildo deep in her ass as we slept.

**The Next Day In The Shower***

We were in the massive shower room which was basically a bathhouse with how massive it is.

The water was very hot, just the way I liked it. 

Winter was on her knees with her mouth wrapped around my White Glyph Dildo bobbing her head up and down the 20-inches of my White Glyph Dildo, easily taking it down her throat with a few gags here and there.

She ran her tongue along the underside of my White Glyph Dildo while she bobbed her head. 

I panted, “Fuck, Winter, you always make a girl feel this good...” and I steadied myself on the wall when my knees threatened to give out.

As Winter kept on deepthroating my White Glyph Dildo I kept thinking she was just beautiful.

I put my hands on Winter’s to ease her head up and down on my White Glyph Dildo.

It wasn’t long before I orgasmed. 

I shoved my entire White Glyph Dildo down her throat so that all of it was shoved down her throat. 

I moaned in pleasure, as I orgasmed, cumming right down Winter’s throat.

After I was done she removed her mouth from my White Glyph Dildo and we got washed up.

While I was washing my hair, Winter grabbed my White Glyph Dildo from behind and began jacking me off slowly asking, “What would you like for breakfast, Mommy?”.

I moaned, “Lots of eggs please.” and she kept jacking until she came around and planted her ass on my White Glyph Dildo as I orgasmed.

She moaned orgasming from the sensation before pulling off of me and stepped out of the massive shower.

Her breasts slightly bounced with each step as she made her way out of the shower room and over to the kitchen.

In any case, I took my time in the shower.

I took even longer getting dressed because I knew it’d take Winter a bit with breakfast.

I got into my morning white robes as the smell of Winter’s made its way into my nose.

Soon after, I finished dressing and made my way downstairs.

I was so happy all of my staff was now dominatrixes who didn’t question what I did.

**Down In The Kitchen***

I was greeted with a beautiful sight.

Winter was standing in front of the stovetop as she continued to move her breakfast around in the pan with a spatula. 

Only now, she was wearing a white cooking apron. 

Of course, she was just wearing that one thing which still left much of Winter's body on display, a fact I intended to make use of.

I stepped behind Winter and put my hands on her ass.

I brought one hand from Winter's ass to fish out my already hard White Glyph Dildo from under the robes. 

I ran the tip of my White Glyph Dildo in between her ass cheeks, letting her know what exactly was about to happen so she could adjust herself as she needed to continue cooking her breakfast.

Without any further warning, I pushed the tip of my White Glyph Dildo into Winter's ass, reveling in the ass’s opening feeling.

I started thrusting, penetrated her deeper and deeper with each thrust. 

I was soon enough finally able to send the entirety of my White Glyph Dildo in and out with rapid thrusts, not giving Winter any respite.

I moaned, "By the goddesses Winter! Your ass really is amazingly fuckable as it looks! I just want you to know that! Women must’ve been fools not to love it as much as I am.”.

Winter moaned, “Yes, Mommy!”.

Several more, powerful, filling thrusts later and I was on the very verge of orgasm. 

I roared out in domination as I thrust one last time, filling her ass to the fullest before letting out an explosion of cum deep inside her ass.

We remained standing as we had been and as I rode out my orgasm and delighted in the feeling of filling Winter’s ass with cum again.

Winter finished my breakfast as I came down off of my ecstasy high.

I gave her a firm smack on the ass, and said, “Last night was really something, Winter.”.

Winter sighed sensually and moaned, “Yes it was, Mommy.”.

I smiled as I pulled my White Glyph Dildo out of her ass, and I took a seat at the kitchen table and Winter served me my breakfast, and I prepared Winter’s breakfast by fishing out my White Glyph Dildo from under my robes.

I said, “I want you to get under this table and I want you to deepthroat and pleasure my White Glyph Dildo as you take your breakfast from it.”.

Winter smiled and said, “Yes, Mommy!” and got down on her hands and knees and crawled underneath the table and in between my legs. 

I smiled as I looked underneath the table to see my new favorite daughter, Winter running her tongue over my White Glyph Dildo. 

I returned to her own breakfast, knowing Winter would indulge in her own.

Winter brought both of her hands to wrap around my White Glyph Dildo, jerking her hands up and down on my White Glyph Dildo forcing tiny bits of precum to emerge from my tip.

I meanwhile was simply enjoying my eggs. 

A few minutes passed and her hands, having jerked my White Glyph Dildo well enough that it was probably coated in precum.

Winter moved her lips to the tip of my White Glyph Dildo and started bobbing her head up and down on my White Glyph Dildo, and taking it into the back of her throat.

Winter was in the middle of deepthroating my White Glyph Dildo, taking her head all the way to my groin. 

She did this several times until I put a hand on the back of her head, as I was getting close.

Winter deepthroated my White Glyph Dildo once more, this time keeping her lips wrapped around the base of my White Glyph Dildo, and she swallowed around my White Glyph Dildo while her nose was pressed firmly into my groin.

I moaned, "Oh yes my dear Winter! Here's your warm and thick breakfast! Enjoy it, please!" as I brought both of my hands to the back of Winter’s head, firmly pressing down on her head, knowing I didn't need to, but I enjoyed the feeling of doing it all the same as I shot another massive load of cum into her throat.

After nearly a dozen full gulps of my cum later, Winter finally managed to pull her lips off my White Glyph Dildo.

I said, “A good job Winter.” and she began cleaning my White Glyph Dildo with her tongue.

Winter said, “Thank you, Mommy!”.

I said, “We’ll work on your White Glyph Dildo skills today. Right after I teach you how to eat pussy. Despite the beauty of the White Glyph Dildo. I can’t keep it up forever.”.

Winter said, “Okay, Mommy!”.

I said, “Then we’ll add Weiss onto our relationship.”.

Winter happily said, “She’ll love it being closer with us, Mommy!”.

I said, “I know she will.” and I pet Winter’s hair lovingly.


	2. Weiss Is A Good Girl

**A Few Days Have Passed Since Chapter 1***

**Willow’s POV***

In order to bring Weiss closer to me and Winter, I needed to fuck her and show her that she’s our little girl which meant I needed to fuck her and fuck her hard. 

I stripped down and formed my White Glyph Dildo and began walking to where I was keeping Weiss.

I had Weiss tied up and naked.

I walked down my long hallway to one of the various rooms. 

I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a naked Weiss.

I had her hands chained behind her back, and I had her chained to the floor by a chain that was connected to a collar around her neck.

I smirked and said, “Hello, Weiss.” and I shut the door behind me.

Weiss looked at me in shock and said, “Mom.”.

She looked at my White Glyph Dildo and I said, “Don’t worry Weiss, there’s no need to fear the risk of pregnancy.". 

Weiss asked, “Seriously mom, what’re you doing?”.

I smiled and said, “Save that voice for later, sweety.” as my White Glyph Dildo grew erect.

I walked over to her and smiled down at Weiss, whose head was about waist level with me, and looked back at me shocked and angry.

I asked, “Like what you see?” and I used my Glyph powers to give Weiss her very own White Glyph Dildo.

I smiled and ran one foot against Weiss’s White Glyph Dildo.

Weiss didn’t reply or even twitch, but just stared up at me.

My smile widened and I said, “I like it when they don’t reply.”.

My White Glyph Dildo landed on Weiss’s face. 

I got stern and ordered, “Open your mouth sweety.”. 

Weiss glared harshly up at me and said, “I won’t take-” and I interrupted her by shoving my White Glyph Dildo into her mouth and down her throat and she gagged around my White Glyph Dildo. 

I pulled out of Weiss’s throat but let it remain in her mouth and I simply ordered, “Suck.”.

Instead of sucking on my White Glyph Dildo, Weiss was gonna bite but I used Glyphs to keep her mouth open.

I lightly slapped her on the head and kept her mouth open with my Glyphs.

I said, “If you were a good girl then I would have been gentle, but since you were a bad girl, and made me use the Glyph gag technique, I'm going to have to punish you.”.

I grabbed Weiss’s head with both hands and slammed my White Glyph Dildo down Weiss’s mouth and down her throat, causing Weiss to gag around my White Glyph Dildo. 

My White Glyph Dildo Balls slapped against Weiss’s chin as Weiss’s lips kissed the base of my White Glyph Dildo.

I kept using my hands to move Weiss’s head along my White Glyph Dildo and thrusting my hips into Weiss’s face, making my White Glyph Dildo reach deeper than before.

I moaned, “Fuck, your mouth feels amazing, Weiss.” as I face-fucked Weiss.

Weiss continued to gag around my White Glyph Dildo and I felt something sticky and a little warm touch my right shin every couple of thrusts. 

I looked down and saw that it was Weiss’s White Glyph Dildo, leaking precum and swinging with each of my thrusts. 

I smirked and pulled out of Weiss’s mouth and throat. 

Weiss greedily sucked in air as my White Glyph Dildo left her mouth.

I said, “Looks like you’re enjoying yourself, Weiss.” and I bent down.

I used my right index finger to wipe some of Weiss’s precum off her White Glyph Dildo which caused Weiss to twitch.

I said, “More so than I thought. See?”.

Weiss just glared at me, not giving me the satisfaction of a reply.   
I stood up shrugging at Weiss’s glare and I grabbed Weiss’s head and shoved my White Glyph Dildo back down Weiss’s throat. 

I moved both sides of Weiss’s head along my White Glyph Dildo faster and thrusted my hips into Weiss’s face harder, my White Glyph Dildo Balls making a slapping noise each time they hit Weiss’s chin.

It didn’t take long for me to feel the urge to cum and I thrust my hips even faster. 

My White Glyph Dildo swelled up slightly in her throat and I shoved my White Glyph Dildo as far down Weiss’s throat as possible while pulling Weiss’s head as close as possible and I said, “I hope you’re hungry, Weiss!!”.

I moaned and screamed as I unleashed an enormous amount of my thick hot cum right down Weiss’s throat which she was forced to swallow, but some excess cum ended up being forced back up and out her mouth, around my White Glyph Dildo. 

I pulled out of Weiss’s throat and shot the last few ropes of my cum onto Weiss’s mouth and onto her tongue.

After all of the cum was dumped into her mouth, I pulled out and Weiss panted heavily for air through her open mouth.

My White Glyph Dildo twitched strongly.

I stopped the Glyphs holding her mouth open and Weiss sighed in relief as her jaw seemed to be sore after being held open and face-fucked so roughly by me.

After Weiss closed her mouth and moved her jaw slightly to get rid of the soreness, Weiss tried to stand up, but the chain attached to her collar stopped her, and she fell back to her knees.

I sighed heavily and said, “There you go being a bad girl again, Weiss, and here I thought you might have learned your lesson.”.

Weiss gave me a death glare but didn’t say anything. 

I noticed Weiss’s lack of words and I smirked. 

I used my foot to push Weiss down onto her side since the chain isn’t long enough for Weiss to fall straight backward onto her back. 

Weiss rolled onto her back and glared at me. 

I smiled down at Weiss and straddled her face, facing Weiss’s legs. 

I sat down on Weiss’s face, my ass above Weiss’s mouth, making it a little difficult for her to breathe.

I ordered, “Eat out my ass, Weiss.”.

I wasn’t surprised when Weiss didn’t do anything. 

I leaned down and grabbed Weiss’s White Glyph Dildo and stroked it a little.

A moan escaped Weiss’s lips before she could stop herself, which vibrated into my ass, causing me to moan.

I could easily tell that Weiss was biting back her moans and I stroked her White Glyph Dildo a little faster.

Weiss’s White Glyph Dildo started to leak precum rapidly. 

I spent the next ten minutes stroking Weiss’s White Glyph Dildo, which at this point was completely covered and slick with her own precum and twitching violently, begging to cum. 

Weiss squirmed under me for the full ten minutes, trying to get her White Glyph Dildo away from me, which amused me to no end. 

So to push Weiss over the edge, I used all the strength at my disposal to jerk Weiss off and Weiss cried out into my ass at the sudden increase of vibrations and started bucking her hips into my hand.

When Weiss was at her absolute limit, I squeezed Weiss’s White Glyph Dildo tightly, stopping her at the last possible instant from cumming. 

I then lifted my ass off of Weiss’s face and I said, “If you want to cum you’re going to have to eat out my ass until I cum.”.

I lowered my ass back down onto Weiss’s face, not waiting for a verbal reply.

I then gently began to stroke her White Glyph Dildo until I began breaking down what little resolve Weiss had left. 

After about a minute Weiss pushed her tongue into my ass.

I smiled as I felt Weiss’s super warm wet tongue enter my ass and pulled my hand away from Weiss’s White Glyph Dildo. 

I sat up straight on Weiss’s face, my White Glyph Dildo falling between Weiss’s breasts, and moaned as Weiss thrust her tongue in and out of my ass.

Weiss reached her tongue in deeper and started moving it around in circles.

I leaned my head back and moaned, “That’s right... Eat out my ass Weiss.”.

I put my hands on Weiss’s breasts and started to grind my ass into Weiss’s face, and my White Glyph Dildo rubbing back and forth between Weiss’s soft breasts. 

Weiss moaned slightly into my ass. 

It was more than a few minutes until I felt the urge to cum at the combined pleasure of Weiss’s skillful mouth eating my ass out and Weiss’s soft, warm breasts enveloping my White Glyph Dildo.

I moaned, “Mmhmm, just like that Weiss. I’m getting close, and after I cum. You can finally cum.” and Weiss dug her tongue as far as she could into my ass and moved it around as fast as possible, trying to give me as much pleasure as she could so she could orgasm.

I moaned loudly as I reached my orgasm, and I shot off my hot cum in a straight line down Weiss’s stomach and hit her White Glyph Dildo. 

When I finished cumming I got off of Weiss’s face and leaned forward. 

I ran my left hand down Weiss’s stomach, collecting my own cum as I did, to Weiss’s White Glyph Dildo where I combined the cum I had gathered in my hand and Weiss’s cum on Weiss’s White Glyph Dildo and I used it as a lubricant.

I slathered my cum on Weiss’s White Glyph Dildo which was enough to cause Weiss to cum. 

Weiss moaned loudly as she came, shooting rope after rope of her cum up into the air, her hips jerking with each spurt of cum. 

When Weiss’s cum rained back down, it covered her stomach, hips, and thighs, as well as my hand and forearm in a blanket of her innocent white cum.

Weiss panted heavily as I got another erection without saying or doing anything. 

I collected all of Weiss’s cum and used it for lubricant as I jerked myself off slowly.

I smiled down at her and said, “Now that you had fun with my ass I get to have fun with yours, Weiss.”.

I grabbed her legs and lifted them up but instead of stopping with them straight up, I bent them back till Weiss’s ankles were past her shoulders, and her ass was in the air with Weiss’s semi-hard White Glyph Dildo on her stomach.

I held her in that position with one hand and watched as Weiss’s White Glyph Dildo grew fully hard, and the tip of her White Glyph Dildo touched her belly button.

After I was satisfied with the sight and my White Glyph Dildo was lubed up with Weiss’s cum, I aligned my White Glyph Dildo with Weiss’s ass. 

I pushed my White Glyph Dildo into Weiss, moaning at the tightness of Weiss’s ass until I was Balls deep in Weiss’s ass.

When Weiss moaned as my White Glyph Dildo entered her ass, I stretched her ass.

I put both of my hands on the back of Weiss’s thighs, as I pulled out until only the head of my White Glyph Dildo was left inside. 

I then slammed my White Glyph Dildo back into Weiss’s ass, causing Weiss to moan in pleasure. 

I continued to thrust into Weiss’s ass, my hips making a slapping sound every time my hips connected with Weiss’s ass cheeks.

As I started slamming my White Glyph Dildo into Weiss’s ass, I moaned, “Your ass feels amazing, Weiss. How about you? Do you like getting railed by my big White Glyph Dildo?”.

Weiss just moaned in response as I used my superior strength to pick up the speed of my thrusts after I asked her the question.

I leaned back a bit, changing the angle of which my White Glyph Dildo entered Weiss’s ass and I thrust a little harder. 

Weiss’s eyes rolled back a bit as I pounded her ass, and she squealed in pleasure as she started to awkwardly move her hips, trying to match my thrusts.

I felt Weiss tighten around my White Glyph Dildo and when she smiled it inspired me, and I began to pound Weiss’s ass harder and faster, making both of us moan.

I got the pleasure of watching Weiss orgasm over herself in cum, and I moaned as I felt Weiss’s ass tighten around my White Glyph Dildo, but I wasn’t close to cumming yet, and instead of giving Weiss a break to recover a bit I kept on pounding her ass.

Weiss moaned loudly as she was extra sensitive from just cumming and I asked, “How does it feel cumming on yourself as you get your ass fucked by my thick White Glyph Dildo?” and I thrust my White Glyph Dildo into Weiss’s ass as fast as I could, but I was trying to be gentle.

Weiss’s eyes rolled farther back into her head as I pounded her ass, forcing Weiss to moan louder.

I could tell that I was getting very close to fucking her hard enough to mind break her.

Due to Weiss’s increased sensitivity, I wasn’t letting her rest.

Fucking her in the ass and thinking about fucking her and Winter at the same time, I was close to cumming. 

It only took three minutes for us both to cum together. 

I used my strength and buried my White Glyph Dildo into Weiss’s ass as far as I could, reaching deeper than I, or anything else for that matter could, before unleashing an enormous amount of my thick hot cum deep into Weiss’s ass. 

Weiss orgasmed all over herself again and her eyes rolled all the way back into her head as her body convulsed powerfully in pleasure, her ass clamping down tightly around my White Glyph Dildo, milking it dry. 

We stayed in this position for a long minute after we finished cumming, I slowly pulled out of Weiss’s rounded ass with a wet popping sound. 

I smirked as I saw my cum ooze out of Weiss’s ass, which was gaping. 

I let go of Weiss’s thighs and stepped back, letting the barely conscious Weiss’s lower half fall to the floor with a soft thud, Weiss’s body still twitching slightly. 

Weiss’s head turned to the side allowing the drool in her mouth to flow out like a river. 

I couldn’t help but giggle slightly at the mess I made of her, but I wasn’t done yet. 

I had almost completely fucked Weiss enough to mind break her.

I lightly slapped Weiss hard across the face, bringing her back to a more conscious state, though Weiss still had a dazed look in her eyes.

Weiss looked at me feeling scared and broken, and I grabbed Weiss’s legs lifting them up and I rubbed my semi-hard White Glyph Dildo against Weiss’s ass, causing Weiss to moan slightly and my White Glyph Dildo to slowly grow fully erect again. 

When my White Glyph Dildo was fully erect again, I pushed the head of my White Glyph Dildo against the entrance of Weiss’s ass and I thrust my hips. 

I smirked as I heard a slight whimper escape from Weiss’s lips, and I leaned down and whispered, “If you want it you’re going to have to beg for it like the good little girl you are.”.

Weiss whimpered when I gave her another teasing thrust Weiss let out an inaudible whisper, “P-please.”.

I smirked as I heard Weiss sexually whisper something, and though I couldn’t make it out, I had a pretty good idea of what Weiss said.

I kept teasing Weiss and I said, “What was that? You’re going to have to speak up, Weiss.”. 

Weiss sexually whispered, “P-please, fuck my ass.”.

I said, “Better, but not great, Weiss.” and I pushed half of my White Glyph Dildo into Weiss’s ass, giving her a small taste of pleasure, before pulling out. 

I said, “You’re going to have to do better if you want me to fuck you.”.

Weiss bucked her hips into my White Glyph Dildo when I pushed inside her slightly, but I had pulled out too quickly. 

Weiss groaned as I decided to help Weiss out in her decision and I firmly grabbed Weiss’s hips.

I pressed the head of my White Glyph Dildo against the entrance of Weiss’s ass, but didn’t move it this time, and leaned down and whispered, “Just give up Weiss. I know you want my White Glyph Dildo inside you and you know it too. So why don’t you stop denying it and just accept the fact that you’re nothing but Mommy’s little girl.”.

I leaned back up and saw Weiss finally snap and she smiled lovingly at me and spread her legs further apart, and lifted her hips up higher, and begged, “Please fuck my unworthy ass with your magnificent White Glyph Dildo, Mommy.”.

I smiled devilishly as I said, “Good girl, now for your reward.” and I shoved my White Glyph Dildo to the base with one powerful thrust into Weiss’s ass.

Weiss threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as I slammed my White Glyph Dildo into her and spread the warm, wet walls of her tight ass.

I pulled all the way out till the head of my White Glyph Dildo was left inside Weiss’s ass before I thrust back inside swiftly and forcibly, pounding Weiss’s ass hard and fast from the start. 

I moaned as I pounded Weiss’s ass, finding it to be much tighter than before.

Weiss moaned loudly as she instantly moved her hips in time with my thrusts, her hard White Glyph Dildo swinging back and forth, and her ass tightened trying to give me more pleasure. 

Weiss loudly moaned, and she orgasmed, her walls squeezing my White Glyph Dildo like a vice and spraying her cum on her stomach. 

I asked, “Did you just cum before your Mommy?”.

Weiss, slightly afraid, said, “I’m sorry... Mommy... your White Glyph Dildo felt... so good.”. 

I said, “Well, I hope you enjoyed it because as your punishment I’m going to send you to heaven.” and I pulled my White Glyph Dildo out till only the head of my White Glyph Dildo was left inside Weiss’s ass.

I then slammed as hard as I could, sending my White Glyph Dildo into Weiss’s ass.

Weiss threw her head back and cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and started thrusting into Weiss as fast as I could, holding nothing back.

Weiss’s eyes widened in shock as she felt my White Glyph Dildo start going in and out of her ass like a jackhammer, not even giving her a chance to close in the slightest before I came back in and slammed against her ass.

I brought Weiss to cumming within a minute, as she was still very sensitive from cumming only a minute ago. 

Weiss cried out in pleasure as she sprayed her stomach with her cum again. 

I continued to mercilessly thrust into Weiss, not letting up in the slightest, and I kept her in a state of constant orgasm. 

Weiss cried out, “Mommy, please stop, I can’t take it anymore! You’re going to break my ass!”.

I didn’t reply back, and Weiss just moaned and cried out in mind-melting pleasure as I thrusted harder. 

After a couple of minutes of thrusting into Weiss’s ass at full throttle, and her eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, flapping about with each of my thrusts, only making the occasional moan or groan. 

I reached my limits a couple of hours later and buried my White Glyph Dildo deep inside of Weiss’s now fucked raw ass, before shooting the final big, thick, load of my hot cum directly into Weiss’s ass.

  
Weiss’s eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp, completely unconscious and now she was a good little girl.


	3. Penny's A Good Girl

**A Few Days After Chapter 2**

**Willow's POV***

I was watching the Protector of Mantle, Penny on the news while Winter and Weiss breastfed off of me.

In order to even out my nice little family, I wanted a fourth member and that fourth member had to be Penny and thanks to her performance in the news.

Winter used her military contacts to bring Penny here unconscious and naked.

I already hacked her system and after a little fucking, she’ll be ready and a well-behaved girl.

I was sitting here waiting for Penny to wake up.

She was naked and her arms raised above her head with her wrists being tied together against the metal rod and her legs were spread widely, each foot was tied down. 

I was naked as well with my White Glyph Dildo at the ready.

Penny started to wake up as I wanted her to.

Penny groggily said, "...H-huh... W-what?" as she awoke from a rather unrestful sleep.

I smiled and I elegantly said, "Oh good, you're finally waking up, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hold myself back from using your beautiful unconscious toned body, but now we can have our fun...".

Penny asked, "W-what? Who? W-where?". 

I said, "My word! Even after all this waiting for you to finally wake up and you're still not fully here yet. Maybe this will snap your mind into place." and I stood up and I was right in front of her.  
She tried moving her arms and legs.

Penny’s eyes opened and she looked at my intimidating White Glyph Dildo in front of her face.

She pulled her head back quickly to put as much space between her and my White Glyph Dildo in front of her before she got hit by the metal poll directly behind her.

I said, "Haha, oh don't be scared Penny. After all, it wouldn't be good if you're scared of your only source of nourishment...".

Penny said, "What?! Who are you?" and she looked up at me.

I said, "Well, I'm your new Mommy, Penny!". 

Penny roared out, "M-Mommy?! What? I don’t know what you’re plan is, but I won’t let you win!". 

I smoothly said, "I can tell you that I'll be the most important person in your life from now on. Quite simply, you're useless with your free will.”.

Penny asked, "Well then, what do you want with me?”. 

I said, "What an excellent choice of words." as I stepped forward, moving my slowly hardening White Glyph Dildo just in front of Penny's face.

Penny was bound, naked, and powerless before me.

Clearly begrudgingly, Penny turned her head forwards, my White Glyph Dildo aimed right for her mouth.

Penny's eyes widened and she almost against her will leaned forward with her tongue out, intent on starting things off with a slow licking of my White Glyph Dildo Balls.

The protocols I gave her are taking effect.

Firstly, Penny gave me simple and short licks then upped the speed of her tongue's laps and how far she'd stick her tongue out.

Penny would send the tip of her tongue to the back of my White Glyph Dildo Balls at first, her mouth almost pressed against my groin, she would then slowly grinded her tongue's length from the middle of the back to the underneath of my White Glyph Dildo Sack, then raising it upwards along the front, never separating her tongue from my skin, only pulling away once the tip of her tongue was at the top of the front, only to lean back in and send the tip of her tongue back to my White Glyph Dildo Sack's underside.

I said, "Mmmmmm... Very good, now, suck on them.". 

Penny did as she was told, though again, with a look of no control, took part of my White Glyph Dildo Sack into her mouth, licking and sucking on my White Glyph Dildo Balls in her mouth for a good bit before releasing the skin and moving her mouth to take in the other half of my White Glyph Dildo Sack.

Again, Penny sucked gently on my White Glyph Dildo Sack in her mouth. 

She also slightly teased my White Glyph Dildo Balls in her mouth with her tongue.

I said, "Mmmmmm… oh that's a very good girl, I thought I was gonna teach you how to pleasure a White Glyph Dildo Sack properly, but it seems you're quite experienced already. Now, there is one thing you need to familiarize yourself with in relation to my White Glyph Dildo Balls.” and I pulled my White Glyph Dildo Balls away from Penny's mouth.

I looked down at her angry and confused face and said, "I must say, Penny, you look even more beautiful now than before.". 

Penny didn't respond, though she did look up at me again, though with a look far less angry, more like, waiting for her next task.

My smile grew at the look in Penny's eyes.

I said, "That is a much better look, Penny. Now, open your mouth, it's time I show you how breakfast, lunch, and dinner will go for you for the rest of your new life.".

Penny rolled her eyes, not taking my threat seriously but with a look against her will, her mouth opened against her will.

I roughly gripped her long curled hair and she gagged as I sent my White Glyph Dildo into her mouth.

I lightly moaned, "Oh yes Penny, make more of those wonderful sounds.".

Penny did as I said and forcibly gagged out as I thrusted my White Glyph Dildo down her throat without regard.

Penny was instinctively kicking her legs and trying to bring her arms down to help her, but both attempts were useless and she only ended up moving her knees slightly and she just wasn't strong enough to break the bindings on her wrists.

I continued thrusting full force, my White Glyph Dildo was now sliding up and down Penny's throat with a force unseen.  
  
I had thought about going easy on Penny her first time around, but the look of defiance on Penny's face and just how much of a hero she was, someone I wouldn't mind punishing as well, nevertheless, I didn't feel like going easy on her, and I made that clear.

Her gags were music to my ears and I would be able to listen to those sounds as much as I wanted to now only increased my enjoyment of them.

As such, I gave no mind to Penny's needs, soon enough, Penny would only need to have Glyph Flesh in her mouth and I sent my entire White Glyph Dildo down Penny's throat, utterly stuffing Penny’s airways and keeping her from getting the smallest breath.

Penny panickedly bit down on my White Glyph Dildo but it didn’t take since her teeth weren’t strong enough to do anything to my White Glyph Dildo.

I lightly slapped her on the head and said, "No, bad girl..." as I saw Penny's eyes begin to roll into her head from a lack of air and I decided to be lenient and I pulled back.

Penny immediately went on a coughing spree while needily breathing in as much air as possible.

While stroking my saliva and pre-cum covered White Glyph Dildo, I smiled down at Penny.

Just as Penny's breathing was close to returning to normal, Penny and I looked down at her pussy and we both saw that she was wet and dripping synthetic arousal.

I said, "You see it now don't you? You're my sex slave, you’re mine, or at the absolute least, your body is." as I continued to stroke my White Glyph Dildo, I had yet to get off as I was still intent on dumping my first load after a few hours down Penny's throat.

As Penny tried to shout back at me and say I was wrong, I shoved my entire White Glyph Dildo back down her throat and resumed facefucking her and I said, "It's alright Penny, just let the reprogramming overtake you." and Penny let out all manner of addicting sounds.

I got closer to my orgasm and I said, "Alright Penny! Here I come! Start getting used to it now! This is the only meal you'll have from now on!" as I hilted entirely in Penny's throat again.

I orgasmed down her throat and Penny orgasmed as well.

Though I noticed it and was happy to see things were moving even faster than I expected.

However, something unexpected, though welcomed, took me by pleasurable surprise.

Penny started to swallow around my White Glyph Dildo, clearly intent on squeezing as much of my cum out. 

I moved one hand to Penny’s side and one to the middle of Penny's head and used it to slowly, and gently, run my fingers through my newest daughter's hair.

I said, "Good girl, swallow as much as you want, you're a good girl, aren't you, Penny?".

Penny moaned back from around my White Glyph Dildo.

Eventually deciding that she had enough, I began to pull out, though I stopped just as I had the tip in her mouth.

I said, "You're a good girl Penny, and like a good girl you get to truly taste my cum rather than it just being shot down your throat tastelessly." as I initiated a new reward system Penny's new mindset would eagerly indulge in.

Penny started to happily suck on my White Glyph Dildo again.

I watched in satisfaction as Penny eagerly bobbed her head on my White Glyph Dildo.

I could already feel Penny swirling my cum around with her tongue and from the growing puddle of clear synthetic arousal on the floor flowing from between Penny's legs, the former fighter was enjoying this just as much, though probably more and I was pleased with my work.


	4. Best Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Winter Time but Spring is right around the corner.

**Willow’s POV***

Winter and I were naked with our White Glyph Dildos at the ready standing across from us were my other daughters Penny and Weiss.

I said, “Okay, Winter sweety, since you've been a good girl I have a surprise for you. You get to pick which of your sisters you fuck first.”.

Winter said, “I’ll take Weiss. She’s a good little girl who needs a good fucking.”.

I said, “So lewd of you Winter. I like it, I wanted to fuck my favorite adopted daughter anyway.” and I walked right up to Penny and pressed my lips against Penny’s.

My tongue beat hers and we melted into the kiss as I used this time to explore every crevice of her mouth.

I broke the kiss and pressed my forehead against hers and I asked, “How would you like me inside of you, my sweet little Penny?”.

Penny happily said, “Oh yes Mommy!” and I gently lowered her onto the bed. 

I of course crawled on top of her, spreading her thighs by easing my own legs between them, as our lips once again met, continuing our kiss. 

I grabbed her beautiful breast and squeezed them causing Penny to gasp before she parted from the kiss and I leaned down and took her exposed nipple into my mouth and began sucking and licking it gently, milking her synthetic milk.

Once her breast essence hit my tongue I was hooked, it tasted just like my own mother’s breast milk when she and I shared times like these.

My other hand made its way down to Penny’s pussy and I ran my fingers between her pussy teasingly.

**Winter’s POV***

Despite the fact that I should be fucking Weiss, I was so jealous of Penny and the treatment that she was getting.

I was surprised when Weiss’s hands snaked around my waist from behind, with her left hand rubbing my stomach before squeezing my huge breast playfully, while her right made its way down to grab my fully erected White Glyph Dildo. 

She lightly stroked it and Weiss whispered, “You didn’t forget me, did you, big sister?”.

I turned around to face her and pinned her against the wall and forced my tongue down her throat.

As the kiss went on, Weiss used her arms to pull me in closer to her, our bodies pressing together, while my hands explored my little sister’s body. 

I snaked my hand around her neck and gripped her head tightly from behind, forcing Weiss’s mouth to accept my tongue, while my other arm made its way around Weiss’s waist, pulling her hips forward and allowing me to tease her soaking wet pussy with my rock hard 15-inch White Glyph Dildo while we continued kissing.

**Willow’s POV***

I could feel my White Glyph Dildo getting uncomfortably hard.

I asked, “Are you ready for Mommy’s White Glyph Dildo, sweety?”. 

Penny nodded eagerly, as she beamed up in delight towards me. 

I smiled sweetly, kissing her lips, before preparing to penetrate her.

I said, “Tell me if it hurts, sweetie, and I may slow down for you.” before I began to enter her tight ass fuck pussy. 

Penny winced, biting her lip, but not saying anything to me, as I kept thrusting into her inch by inch, easing my throbbing White Glyph Dildo into her pussy. 

Her pussy was tighter than I ever thought it would be.

Not that I was complaining, as her inner walls hugged around my White Glyph Dildo tightly, squeezing it like a good girl.

Penny moaned, pulling me out of my thoughts as I was now halfway inside of her with my White Glyph Dildo, only for me to stop, and pull out almost all the way, leaving only the tip inside Penny’s pussy. 

Penny gave me a look as if pleading for me to carry on, as I bucked my hips forwards, now fitting nineteen inches of my twenty-inch White Glyph Dildo inside Penny’s pussy, and earning an adorable moan form her as I did so.

I continued with that dynamic for a while, in fact, Penny encouraged me to go faster, arguing that she could take the whole thing in which I believed. 

Penny was right as I hilted my White Glyph Dildo inside her pussy, the entire 20-inch White Glyph Dildo buried inside of her.

The two of us locked eyes before I immediately began to thrust my hips, sliding my White Glyph Dildo in and out of her pussy with ramming speed, causing Penny to moan before she began to let out a pleasured scream with every thrust of my White Glyph Dildo inside of her.

I took a look over at my two other daughters as I fucked Penny.

**Winter’s POV***

I broke the kiss, letting a mixture of both of their saliva dribble down Weiss’s face before I eased Weiss onto the bed on her front side. 

I did my best to help her get onto all fours, standing right behind her with my White Glyph Dildo perfectly in line with Weiss’s ass. 

With one swift buck of my hips, I sank my entire White Glyph Dildo inside of Weiss’s ass, Weiss simply moaned loudly in pleasure. 

Weiss arched her back, and moaned, “Big sister, fuck my ass, please!!” as she looked over her shoulder at me.

I was more than happy to oblige my little sister’s request, pulling out of Weiss a little, only to ram my White Glyph Dildo back in again with all the force I could muster. 

Even with all my strength behind that thrust, the only reaction that I got from Weiss was a pleasured moan, as Weiss reached under her to play with her pussy.

I couldn’t explain why, but I was somewhat disappointed with her reaction. 

I was glad that she was enjoying my White Glyph Dildo, indicating that I was doing a good job, but looking over at Mommy fucking Penny and Mommy looking over at me.

I turned back and swat Weiss’s hand away from her pussy to stop her from masturbating, earning a cute whine from Weiss.

I grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her head painfully into the bedsheets, so that I could proceed to fuck her harder than she had ever been fucked by anyone else, my hips working back and forth twice as fast as Mommy, and my White Glyph Dildo easily sliding in and out of Weiss’s ass.

I looked back at Mommy and she was pleased and she turned back to Penny.

**Willow’s POV***

I guess Winter isn’t a complete failure of a fellow Mistress after all.

Penny’s tight walls clenched around my White Glyph Dildo, as Penny wrapped her legs around my hips, pulling me in closer and forcing my White Glyph Dildo deeper into her pussy with each inward thrust of my hips stretching her walls as I began to speed up, both of us beginning to build up to our mutual orgasm.

I said, “You can cum, Penny.” and she cried out in ecstasy, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut as she orgasmed. 

I gasped when I felt her walls tighten around my White Glyph Dildo as Penny’s cum lubricated my White Glyph Dildo allowing me to thrust easier.

Soon enough I was on the verge of cumming.

I groaned, “Penny, Mommy’s going to cum now; get ready!” and I gave her a few more hard thrusts, before burying my entire 20-inch White Glyph Dildo inside of her pussy as I orgasmed, filling her pussy to the brim.

**Winter’s POV***

I began to tire with my orgasm close at hand but my hips were slowing down as my thrusts into Weiss’s ass became less and less frequent. 

My White Glyph Dildo slid easily between her ass cheeks with a wet squelch every time I bucked my hips forward, and my thighs slapped against Weiss’s round ass, making it jiggle.

Weiss screamed as she reached her orgasm, her entire body shaking in pleasure as her walls clamped instinctively around my White Glyph Dildo, squeezing it tightly and pleasuring me. 

I groaned as I approached orgasm, before being pushed over the edge and I orgasmed filling her ass with my cum.

Once we both finished orgasming, I slid my White Glyph Dildo out of Weiss’s ass, leaving her ass with a creampie. 

I stepped back from her, grinning as I admired my own handiwork, before looking up to see Mommy standing over an exhausted Penny, her much larger White Glyph Dildo coated in cum from both of their orgasms. 

Looking down at my White Glyph Dildo, I realized that it too was slathered in a mixture of both mine and Weiss’s cum. 

Getting an idea, I helped Weiss off of the bed, before forcing her to her knees and I demanded, “I want you to clean my White Glyph Dildo, Weiss, now.”.

Weiss nodded and I noticed Mommy smiling.

Weiss quickly stuck her tongue out and began to run it up and down my White Glyph Dildo, licking up all the cum that coated it.

I sighed, still hard and getting even more turned on from Weiss’s tongue as it slathered saliva all over my White Glyph Dildo. 

Weiss soon began to plant wet kisses all over my White Glyph Dildo, properly worshiping it as a good girl should.

She went on cleaning my White Glyph Dildo for a few minutes until every last bit of my White Glyph Dildo was clean, unknowingly turning me on, until I lost control of myself and orgasmed all over Weiss’s face and bare breasts. 

Weiss gasped, shutting her eyes just in time as she was showered with several loads of my cum.

I smiled as she had my cum spattered all across her face, chest, and tits, as well as clumping up in her hair.

She wiped my cum from around her eyes so that she could open them, also licking around her lips and mouth to taste my delectable cum. 

Weiss moaned as Mommy walked over and put a hand on top of Weiss’s head, turning her and she shoved her White Glyph Dildo into Weiss’s mouth.

Weiss gagged as Mommy fit all 20 inches down Weiss’s throat.

I was impressed, absentmindedly stroking my still hard, slightly wet White Glyph Dildo, as I watched Weiss gag on Mommy’s White Glyph Dildo as Mommy brutally fucked Weiss’s throat, maintaining her tight grip on Weiss’s white locks while thrusting her hips back and forth, sliding her entire White Glyph Dildo down the Weiss’s throat.

They continued for a while, before Mommy grunted in pleasure, holding her White Glyph Dildo inside Weiss’s mouth before pumping Weiss full of cum. 

Once Mommy was done, she slid her thick wet White Glyph Dildo from Weiss’s mouth, making sure to drag it across Weiss’s tongue to give her a taste of her favorite treat. 

Weiss swallowed anything leftover in her mouth, before falling over closing her eyes.

**Willow’s POV***

I grabbed Winter, bringing her in for a sweet kiss, as my tongue explored her submissive mouth.

I broke the kiss and Winter asked, “So, what now, Mommy?”.

We both looked over and saw Penny moving around on all fours over on the bed.

Her mouth was open and ready to receive, while her ass was stuck up in the air, her cheeks parted to reveal her tight ass. 

I chose her ass while I stuck Winter at her mouth.

I climbed back into bed and directly behind Penny with my erect White Glyph Dildo resting between Penny’s huge round ass cheeks. 

Penny wiggled her ass teasingly, looking over her shoulder at me before I smiled and steadied her with my hands on her hips.

Penny bit her lip and said, “Don’t hold back, Mommy.”.

I smiled and asked, “When do I ever, sweety?” as I rubbed my White Glyph Dildo between Penny’s ass cheeks a few times, eliciting a slight moan of pleasure from the Android.

With that reaction fresh in my mind, I spread her ass cheeks a little wider with my hands, aiming my White Glyph Dildo at her nice tight ass, before slamming my hips forward. 

Penny cried out, “Fuck, Mommy!” looking over her shoulder at me, as I roughly penetrated her beautiful round ass. 

I smiled and wasted no time in beginning to thrust my hips back and forth, sliding my White Glyph Dildo in and out of Penny’s ass. 

Winter pulled Penny’s face forward and shoved her White Glyph Dildo into it with full force.

Winter let out a loud whimpered moan from Penny’s tongue work and it was good for Penny’s performance but not so much for Winter.

I continued to relentlessly slam my White Glyph Dildo in and out of Penny’s ass, stretching her walls, as I rammed her ass.

I could see her throat bulging from Winter’s White Glyph Dildo as she slowly but forcibly thrusted into Penny’s throat. 

As we went on fucking Penny, it wasn’t long before she orgasmed.

Her ass clenched around my White Glyph Dildo and let out a pleasured scream around Winter’s White Glyph Dildo.

Winter groaned in pleasure, giving Penny’s throat a few more last thrusts as she orgasmed, ejaculating directly down Penny’s throat and filling her artificial stomach up with her cum and Penny storing it there.

Next, I drew my hips back, only to slam them forwards harder than ever, stuffing my entire White Glyph Dildo inside Penny’s ass before I began to pump her ass full with cum.

Both Winter and I remained inside of her for a few minutes as we finished riding out our orgasms and so Winter could catch her breath, before eventually pulling out. 

As I had done with Penny, Winter made sure to drag her White Glyph Dildo across Penny’s tongue, making sure that Penny got to taste her cum.

I slowly slid my White Glyph Dildo out from Penny’s ass, watching as my cum creampie oozed from her ass and trickled down the back and inside of her thighs.

Penny collapsed and Winter and I laid back in bed with Penny sleeping by our feet, Winter was panting though.

I got Winter on all fours and lined my White Glyph Dildo up with her ass. 

For an hour I repeatedly slammed against her ass repeatedly fucking her ass over and over again without mercy until she passed out cold after my third orgasm and I fell asleep with my White Glyph Dildo shoved up her ass.

This was the best day ever.


End file.
